


A Little Help From Our Friends

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel moves in with Jack, after they get outed.  Response to FNF # 24 Challenge: Moving Day.





	A Little Help From Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Jaa-ccck, don't treat that shiroko statue like a football! It's 1200 years old, and priceless."

I just grinned at Daniel, standing in the moving truck, his hands on his hips, blue eyes flashing at me. I still can't believe it. We're moving in together, out in the open, and the NID, Kinsey, and the Air Force can't do a damned thing about it. Sweet!

"I got it, Danny, don't worry."

"O'Neill, since you and DanielJackson openly professed your relationship, you are even more disturbingly affectionate than before. Janet said the word for it is 'treacle'."

"Yeah, well, I've never really had a spine where Danny was concerned, and now that I've got him to myself, I'm sure my DNA has turned into a jellyfish, or something like that."

"Sir? The General's calling from the apartment, and he says everything is clean there."

"Tell him thanks and to come on over. He can sit in my Lazyboy and tell us what to do. He likes that."

* * *

Once we had everything moved in and in place, we all ordered pizza and sat around the table grinning at each other. It almost didn't seem real.

"This almost doesn't seem real, does it?" I was holding Danny's hand at the table and looking at my friends, caring for all of them.

It was General Hammond who answered. "If I had seen myself, back when I was a young Lieutenant, helping my 2-I-C and his male lover move in together as a General, well, I would have laughed in disbelief." He looked at Daniel and Jack, the caring he felt for both men clear in George's blue eyes. "Congratulations, you two."

I smiled back at him, my friend and CO. "You and me both, George. When the NID brought me up on charges for loving Daniel, I thought it was all over."

Janet giggled. "I will never forget Kinsey's and Simmon's faces at the court martial, when Thor, Lyla, Gursha, Bra'tac and that Chief Councilor of the Tollan beamed in from Thor's ship. Ferretti actually managed to get a copy of the tape of the whole thing, and is planning to give it to you two as a moving in present. My medical concern for Kinsey was real, too. He did look like he was going to have a heart attack."

"Well, Jan, at least he waited to have his fatal attack off of your watch." George said with a thankful sigh. "I wouldn't have wanted that to happen where you had to sign the death certificate. My dearest wife, God rest her soul, told me not to speak badly of the dead. But that Kinsey was more of a snake than the Goa'uld, and even more dangerous to our country."

I had to bring up a fond memory from that horrible, yet incredibly wonderful time. "God, people, remember how Simmons continued to go ahead with the trial, while all of those big-wig aliens just glared at him?"

Daniel smiled, finally laughing out loud. My Danny was laughing a lot lately. "When Thor got up at the end, said that the Asgard would withdraw their protection of Earth if they didn't stop their foolishness and let two Galaxy-wide heroes love who they damned well wanted to! Remember Simmons looked like he had eaten his own shoe, or something."

"Sir, the best point was when Thor beamed in the entire cabinet and Joint Chiefs, and forced the President and the Secretary of Defense to draw up that presidential order changing the rules for same sex love affairs in the military."

"Yeah, I swear that those three Generals, caught in their skivvies like that, couldn't sign their names and agree fast enough! Okay, George, it's time to tell us the truth. It was you who told Thor and Lyla who to go get and how to get them to agree the fastest, wasn't it?"

I swear, George looked like the cat who ate the canary right then. "I was sworn to secrecy, you know. But I suppose just this once I can tell you all. Major Carter contacted the aliens, but once I had Thor on board, I gave him a little bit of advice on how to expedite getting those paper pushers to do what we needed. But finding the Secretary of Defense in his lover's bed, and Air Force in that threesome, well, that was Thor all the way. That devious little man would make a great politico."

Teal'c spoke up, surprising us all with how much he said. "I believe my favorite part of that entire affair was when O'Neill kissed DanielJackson right in front of them all. It was then I was sure that Senator Kinsey would burst his heart."

"You mean not when Jack turned around and kissed the Senator?" Janet asked innocently, a smirk on her lips. "That's when I thought the bastard was losing it."

I had to have the last word. "Now that was one scary thing I did, probably the worst thing I've done in my long, nasty career. But it served the old bastard right, even if he tasted like the Iraqi desert!"

Over the laughter of our friends, I turned and looked at Danny, my hand turning his wedding ring around on his finger absently. I knew what the engraving said by heart. "D and J forever. We get by with a little help from our friends." I know what it says because mine says the same thing. We thought it was appropriate. They are all so much a part of us, ya know.

The End


End file.
